Organizations increasingly rely on virtualization technologies to improve the flexibility, efficiency, and stability of their data centers. These organizations may fulfill a variety of computing requirements using virtual machines provisioned with appropriate virtual hardware, operating systems, applications, and configurations.
Unfortunately, managing a large number of virtual machines may require a significant amount of work on the part of an administrator. Creating and configuring new virtual machines, locating and restoring old virtual machines from backup, compiling information on existing virtual machines, and various other tasks may constitute repetitive and tedious work for administrators who could better spend their time on other tasks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for enhancing virtual machine backup image data.